By a Storm
by Karindan
Summary: What would happen if the Whitebeard pirates had another powerful player? Cadis D. Lara may not give you THE answer, but she may give you AN answer. Powerful SI/OC. Canon Divergence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own One Piece**

 **I don't own any other reference**

 **I Don't own anything**

 **I'm broke!**

What is happening?

I'm hungry...

.

.

.

Lying down a little girl was opening her eyes with difficulty.

Around her was the wreckage, woods embedded here and there of a ship that experienced calamity.

The girl with milk white skin, sky blue hair and beautiful dark blue eyes was full of bruises, so much so that she should have died.

With great effort, the girl stood up and started looking looking around for something to quench her unbearable hunger.

After some effort she found a Strange looking fruit and without a second thought, ate it with big mouthful.

In the back of her mind something is telling her that the taste is disgusting but she didn't pay it attention.

After finished eating she collapsed again and lost consciousness.

While the girl was unconscious something odd was happening to her body.

Blue electric arcs where running throughout her body.

.

.

.

After who knows how long she opened her eyes again and looked at her surrounding in confusion, there was a sea but the beach was white and not made of sand, and there where trees with strange cubic fruits.

'What is going on, is this the after life?'

Looking down at her feet, she was greatly surprised.

Raising her hand she was more surprised.

Not wanting to believe in heresy, she went toward the sea and looked at her reflection.

Blinking at at the adorable little face that greeted her, she took a few step back in surprise.

'What happened, this is not me, this is not my face either, I am much older, I should have been...'

Trying to remember something about herself she couldn't...

'Who am I?'

Suddenly she clutched her head as it started to hurt, and a rush of memories begin to flow.

But this was not her memories but that of an 8 years old girl named Cadis D. Lara who lived peacefully in a summer island within the grand line.

But one day pirates attacked and killed everyone, her parents, her friends...

After pillaging the village they took her on board and forced her to take care of the chores until they can sell her, beating her every day and giving her only little to eat.

But few days into the sea a disaster struck, a water beam lunched the ship into the sky, she thought she was dead and blacked out...

When the headache was getting harder to bear, the girl suddenly opened her eyes and screamed.

A great momentum rose, he sea was chaotic, the trees where swaying and a few bird topped down crashing.

After taking a few deep breath she calmed down a little.

'Is this my memories?or the memories of someone I took the body of?'

Looking at the memories, thinking about her parent and village, she felt a great heartache, and she started crying.

'It would have been easier to think that these memories are not mine but in the end I am Cadis D. Lara...'

After crying for some time, she wiped her tears and looked ahead resolutely.

'Never again!'

'I will become stronger!'

Taking a deep breath she started thinking.

'Fortunately these memories can help me, one piece?Monkey D. Luffy?Is it a story?'

These memory are kind of odd, she can't remember who she was but she could remember general things, and in there was the story about a straw hat wearing boy.

She forced herself to stop thinking that her world was a simple story, this line of thinking lead to nowhere, perhaps the answer is simple and there is someone like her that awakened their memories of this world in the other and made it a story, thinking to here she was satisfied and started looking for the important things like haki, devil fruit etc...

She has a long way to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own One Piece**

 **I don't own any other reference**

 **I Don't own anything**

 **I'm broke!**

After taking what little can be salvaged, including a sword, a few necessity like a log pose and berrys, she chose a direction and started moving, leaving behind the corpses of those hateful pirates.

'If I'm not wrong, this should be a sky island...'

Looking around there where a lot of clouds...

'Yup, a sky island, but not Skypiea.'

While thinking she heard a growl.

Turning to the right alertly, there golden eyes where staring at her behind some bushes.

Without even giving her a moment to panic it pounced at her.

She closed her eyes and prepared for death.

But what happened next, took her by surprise.

First even after closing her eyes she still could somehow see the animale pouncing at her, the feeling was odd she can't tell if it was seeing or hearing but it was there like a sixth sense and she could tell that what attacked her was a kind of panther.

Second after the panther touched her body it passed through it leaving a bright blue light, she could tell even with closed eyes thanks to the brightness.

Opening her eyes she looked around first at her body that still coursed with bright blue electricity and then at now charred panther...

'I think I got my dinner.'

.

.

.

At night next to a bonfire was a little girl eating a somewhat edible meat while thinking.

'OK, it doesn't take a genius to deduce that I ate a Devil Fruit, and a powerful one at that, but when?'

After thinking for a moment she remembered the bad taste at the back of her mind before losing consciousness.

'Ah, OK...'

She shrugged.

'But what devil fruit is it?'

Even While asking herself she already has an idea, but it was so amazing that she was kind of scared that it was true.

'Sky island, blue electricity and charred panther...No Way!'

But the more she thought about it, the more she was amazed...

Goro Goro no Mi!

This was amazing, one of the most destructive and strongest Logia type in one piece...

Enel when using it never had to strike twice, apart from Luffy who was perhaps his only natural nemesis...

Thinking here she she concentrated on her right hand trying to control her power.

'If i'm not wrong this should be like a third limb and I need to try and get used to it like a newborn trying to learn how to walk.'

After concentrating for a moment her hand started emitting blue arcs of lightening and she looked at it in fascination.

Waking up from her daze she stopped the lightening and looked thoughtful.

'OK,this is cool, Enel is pitiful since he will never have this power with me here, yeah what a pity...'

Like hell she would pity that half-assed bastard with god complexes...

'One more thing, my injuries...'

She couldn't remember clearly but she knew that her injury where so sever she should have died.

'Is it because of the Goro Goro no mie?'

Thinking about it Enel in her memories had his heart restart beating after taking a full on Regecto and still stand up like nothing was wrong, and even after the beating he took from Luffy he still took his ship and started his journey toward the moon...

Yeah without doubt the Goro Goro no mie helps in healing.

'let's think about the rest tomorrow.'

After dinner she lay down in a makeshift bed and started sleeping.

.

.

.

Her journey continued for seven days, training to control her power while looking for civilization.

She was proud to say that she was confident enough to not roast people by simply shaking hands after all the training.

While thinking about silly thinks she finally saw the village and happily began to run forward.

Upon arriving at a street full of clouds she searched for people wanting to talk to someone after what felt like an eternity being alone but found a commotion.

Intrigued she stepped toward the the crowd and what she saw made her look twice...

.

.

.

Skypry was in a festive mood today.

Today was the day the god of Skypiea Gan Fall was departing from skipry after staying for a week and people where here to send him off with fanfare.

Escorted by guard on both sides and sitting on a bizarre pink horse, he was making his way toward the ship when suddenly a little girl jumped in front of him and knelt before him.

"You insolent..!"

One of his guard took a step forward to probably kick the girl out of the way, but was stopped by him with a raise of a hand.

"Child is there something you want?"

Looking back at the girl he gently asked, after all being rough to children isn't the way of a knight and he likes to think of himself as a knight.

The girl stood up and looking at him with eyes so determined it took his breath away.

Even thought the girl looked dirty and her clothed messy he could feel something special from her.

"Please take me as your disciple!"

Even thought her voice was childish he could feel she was completely serious.

Everyone was stunned looking at the bold girl, causing an awkward silence to fall.

taking a second look at the girl, she didn't have wings on her back.

"You are not from here,are you a Blue Sea Dweller?"

"Blue sea dweller?"

The girl looked confused for a moment and then like understanding something he let out an "ah!" sound.

"Yes, if you say that I am from the sea below, then yes I am."

She was nodding in a cute but serious way.

"How come you are here then and alone?"

Coming here from the sea below was not an easy thing let alone being alone.

"The ship I was on was knocked up by a huge beam of water and I found myself here, I think I am the only survivor."

She told her story without even blinking making him curious.

"Aren't you mourning for them?"

Her clear eyes turned into something that can only be described as hatred as she gnashed her teeth.

"Those bastards after what they did to my home, and after they forced me with them deserve their fate."

Tears started to fall and she continued while choking on her words.

"That's why I want to become strong, to never again experience the feeling of being weak, of losing important people..."

Every one there looking at the girl felt pity and eyes turned gentle, after all they were not inhuman.

"hmmm...last question."

Looking at the girl.

"Why me?"

Yes, a sea dweller shouldn't think that they are powerful.

He knows a lot of things about the world, hearing it from those that came here and kings are generally not strong in the grand line, only some of them are.

So...why he?

The girl panicked a little and then looked at him uncertainly.

"I don't know...I just have the feeling that...you are the strongest here..."

'Feeling...don't tell me...mantra?!but looking at it she is not aware of it..."

This is the conclusion that he came up with, but it was really funny that Lara did not use montra, but her foreknowledge and that at the same time she really had unconsciously activated her Mantra without even realizing it when 'fighting' against the panther.

In the end after looking at determination or perhaps her pitiful story or again her talent, he didn't know but he made a decision.

Looking at those eyes who looked at him with determination he simple said.

"Follow me."

And without a world she followed just a step behind his horse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own One Piece**

 **I don't own any other reference**

 **I Don't own anything**

 **I'm broke!**

The journey back was uneventful, they simply introduced themselves and he ordered her to go take a bath and rest in a room they provided for her.

It didn't even take a full day before they found themselves in front of probably the only land in the sky.

Lara who just came out of her cabine was looking at the other half of Jaya in fascination.

'Seeing it, it's actually amazing!'

Everything about Upper Yard was huge and green making it imposing as if nature is telling you how small you are...

"Welcome to Upper Yard Lara, you will be living with me here for the time being."

"Yes!"

She nodded with a big smile.

Just seeing that smile; Gan Fall feels like it was all worth it.

With the this good mood the ship made it's way inside the Upper Yard using the current.

It took them an hour to make it to the temple where they where greeted by the servants.

""Welcome back, God!""

Lara was torn between feeling awkward or laugh...

'Welcome back God...they said!'

pfft...

Gan Fall gave her a helpless look, apparently her reaction wasn't new, must be Gol D. Rogger then...

"Caugh...Prepare a room, from now on my apprentice Lara will be staying here."

"Yes God."

They looked at her a little surprised but just a little, they were trained well.

Her stay will be awkward for a while...

"Lara let's get dinner and go to sleep, we will start tomorrow."

"Yes teacher!"

Said the little girl with a lot of enthusiasm.

Gan Fall can't help feeling happy to be looked up to as a teacher.

'Teacher huh...doesn't feel bad.'

After a while in a luxurious table encircled by guards and servants sat an old man and a little girl facing each other, eating in silence and between them was a drooling horse that looked kind of...stupid.

"Ummm...teacher there is something I must tell you."

The girl broke the silence while fidgeting, apparently nervous.

"hmm...what is it?"

Asked Gan Fall curiously.

"You must know about devil fruit right?"

Of course he knows.

"Yes I know devil fruit , Pierre here ate one of them, the Uma Uma no Mie."

At that Lara looked at the horse with wide eyes.

'Must act!Must act!'

" Uma Uma no Mi?So what Was Pierre originally?"

Pierre looked proud for a second, then his body started to glow and changed into a giant...ugly?...awkward?...bird and started to parrot.

"Pierre was originally a bird like you can see, majestic isn't he?."

Said Gan Fall with a proud glint in his eyes.

"Uh...yes...very majestic..."

Lara couldn't bring herself to bust his bubbles.

Looking around her at the servant they averted their eyes.

'I'm not the strange one here, that's good.'

"Ehem...anyway, about devil fruits, I also have one."

"Oh... what kind of devil fruit?"

Asked Gan Fall with a gentle tone.

Rising her right hand in front of her, she willed it and with a sound of chirping birds, blue lightening came to life.

Gan Fall's gentle looked turned into astonishment.

"Goro Goro no mie?!"

Gan Fall knows a lot about devil fruits and knows about some of the most powerful ones.

The Goro Goro no mie is without a doubt one of them.

To think that the student he took on a whim is already stronger than him.

Yes stronger than him without a doubt because he already can't touch her...

It took a lot of effort to compose himself, but he was still nervous.

"You ate the Goro Goro no mie, I don't know if this is fortune or misfortune."

The girl stopped the electricity in her hand and looked at him nervously.

"Umm...Teacher?"

Looking at the fidgeting little girl in front of him, his eyes softened, even with such a power she was still just a child.

"But with the Goro Goro no mie, how come you where captured?"

With that power it is quite difficult for anyone to capture her unless they use sea stone, and sea stones isn't something any run in the mile pirates can have.

"I only ate it recently,I was hungry and injured so I ate the first thing that I found in the wreckage, those pirates must have planned to sell it without knowing what kind fruit it was."

That last part was said with distaste.

"Make sense."

Pirates from the first half of grand line, could not have read the devil fruit encyclopedia after all it wasn't a book sold in a book story or found in a library,if they knew that the fruit was the Goro Goro no mie, they would probably have already ate it or killed each other for it, but not everyone would want to lose the ability to swim without knowing if they hit the jackpot, and selling it would have been more profitable.

"Anyway, you should be careful and learn how to use your ability, because it is as easy to hurt a friend as it is easy to hurt an enemy with it."

At this Lara's eyes turned serious and nodded toward him.

"Yes teacher!"

Satisfied, he stood up from his sit.

"Anyway, let's start your training tomorrow."

"Yes teacher!"

And like this started the long harsh training of one Cadis D. Lara.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own One Piece**

 **I don't own any other reference**

 **I Don't own anything**

 **I'm broke!**

Eight years later...

Upper Yard had changed a lot.

Now a country stood there, people where going on their daily lives with a smile on their faces, people wearing white clothes interacting with people in red clothes with darker skins happily.

And in the middle of this peaceful country stood a temple with a wide courtyard, if not for it's width it would be kind of inconspicuous.

Inside the temple, in the middle of the courtyard sat an old man in white robes leisurely sipping tea while looking at a beautiful teenage who was standing in front of three thick steel poles aligned perfectly in line with little space between them.

The teenage girl was quite stunning, Braided long blue hair that went down all the way to her lower back, white porcelain skin and tall with curves that can make other woman jealous.

She was wearing a sleeveless black tank top, black leather pants, black boots that went up just below her knees, a long sleeveless dark blue coat that went down the middle of her tight and finger-less black gloves attached to a bracer the same color that reached her elbows.

Strapped to her left waist was an inconspicuous katana.

Looking at the young teen that has become like a daughter to him with satisfaction, Gan Fall was thinking in his mind.

'Little Lara has really grown up, to think that she has become so powerful.'

Gan Fall was satisfied with his student, Not only because of how powerful she has become but also because of all the good changes she brought with her.

First After learning mantra she discovered other ways of using it.

One was called Black mantra, where the user coat his body or fist with it, it can not only strengthen the user's attack and defense, but it also allow them to fight back against devil fruit users like Logia types.

It was still new and not lot of people can use it well or at all in Upper Yard, but one of them was himself.

He was quite happy to be able to finally fight back against his student, after all it was really embarrassing to be powerless against a little girl that look up to you...

And then there was the supreme mantra that only his student can use, where the user overpower people with little willpower and make them feint.

His student caused quite the ruckus trying to learn to control it, the people who feinted because of her...

Yes his student was a mischievous little devil that everyone here love and look up to.

After all it was thanks to her that Shandia and Skypiea can live in peace with each other after so long, she found the golden bell and offered it to the shandian in an act of peace.

After that with the help of both shandian and Skypiean they took it down and is now rang every year to symbolise the creation of a new country that Lara convinced everyone to create.

Suddenly the atmosphere changed.

Lara opened her beautiful dark blue eyes abruptly, she crouched a little,her right hand went to her katana but the moment it touched the handle,the black sword was already by her other side unsheathed.

Slowly she sheathed the sword that had turned back to metallic grey.

The moment the sword returned to the scabbard with a click, all the steel poles topped and fell to the ground with a loud boom.

The cut part looked smooth like a mirror.

Straitening back to a leisure posture, Lara turned around and looked at her teacher or more like grandfather with eyes twinkling like stars.

"Did you see that teacher?!I am the strongest in the word now!Mouhahahahaaaa!"

While laughing loudly she was shadow boxing in excitement , a bad idea really...

Thing is that the Goro Goro no mie was really a cheat...

Using lightening to train the body and then heal it could create quite the monster.

So after training her physique for so long her casual shadow boxing had created quite breeze, Gan Fall's hair and beard were moving around...

"Ahem!"

As if awakened by the sudden caught, Lara stopped her movement then proceeded to scratch the back of her head sheepishly with a grin.

"haaah..."

Gan Fall let ou a heavy sigh.

'If only she was more modest...'

"As if a little pipsqueak can be the strongest in the world, just yesterday you came to me crying because you were afraid of a little serpent..."

"Hey that wasn't yesterday you old man, that was six years ago, and what do you mean little?!Nola is Huuuuge!"

Cried Lara in indignation.

Looking at her, Gang Fall couldn't hide his smile.

Of course as a teacher he could not let Lara think that she is too strong even if he himself think that she really is strong...

After they calmed down the atmosphere suddenly turned heavy.

Gan Fall's smile turned a little forced.

"So, you are leaving now?"

Lara looked at him with an apologetic but determined look.

"Yes, it's time...you know that I wanted to see the world with my own eyes since I was little."

After the first time she saw Upper Yard and felt the thrill, she made up her mind to go see what the world could offer, thinking how would water seven, Fishman island or Zou that she saw in the story look like in reality she could not repress her excitement.

.

.

.

Standing by the side of the gate with 'cloud end' engraved on top, Lara was looking at the crowd in front of her with teary eyes.

In front of her, a lot of people where sending her off and at the fore front, little kids were crying, leading them was a little girl with red hair and red eyes crying like a crocodile.

"Sister Lara don't leave!waaaah!"

Aisa was still young, younger than when the Mugiwara would come by perhaps two or three years.

Looking at them Lara crouched down and patted their head with a kind smile.

"I will miss you all, really but I have to go."

The kids' crying intensified, Lara stood up helplessly and looked at her best friends Conis and Laki.

"Take care of yourself would you?"

They smiled warmly and said at the same time.

"You too."

No need for more words their gaze said it all.

turning around she smirked at a grumpy faced teenager looking away from her as if trying to think she was not there.

"Hey!Wiper don't be a tsundere and send me off like a real man!"

Wiper glared at her with a red face.

"Shut up you bimbo, who would want to send you off?!"

"Who's a bimbo you baldy!"

"And who's a baldy, take that back!"

"As if you mahawk!"

"And who's a mah!...What's a mahawk?"

"It's a grumpy faced uncle who only know how to scare kids."

"Ok I'll fight it out with you!"

"As if, I'll just kick your ass!"

They started to glare at each other while bumping foreheads, and the people around them looked at them with warm gazes.

After all it's now an everyday occurrence.

Their relationship started as enemies because Shandian could not tolerate her as God's student, and Wiper was always first to find trouble with her and she always kicks his ass.

After the reconciliation, because the two were to stubborn to admit their friendship, they became rival, even if she always kick his ass...

Turning around with a 'humph!' she was greeted with an elder adorning a wolf skull on his head.

"Chief."

She greeted him with a smile.

He returned her smile and presented her with a long wrapped package.

"This is for you."

Taking the package in her hands curiously, she unwrapped it.

What greeted her was a dark blue scabbard with silver decoration with a dark green ribbon wrapped around it, a black handle wrapped in blue silk, and a silver, somewhat flat guard.

When she put her hand on the handle, she felt something like resonance.

Looking at it in fascination, she unsheathed the blade and what greeted her was a sharp silver that can reflect so perfectly. It was so beautiful that it was scary.

"This...I can't..accept this..."

looking at the elder she refused gift, even thought she was reluctant to let go of it.

The chief looked at her gently, pushed back the sword toward her.

"I can feel Kurikara here accepted you, she isn't easy to please you know? Even I don't know if there ever was someone who could make her accept them, everyone I know who tried had the feeling of rejection and where forced to return it, just take her with you, and I know that you really need a good sword."

At that Lara looked down at Kurikara with Adoration, it was true that she needed a good sword, because of her devil fruit ability, no sword could last long even while coating it with haki.

But she has a feeling that Kurikara now is a part of her and won't break because of some devil fruit power.

So with determination she exchanged the sword in her waist and bowed toward the elder.

"Thank you chief!"

He nodded at her returned to the crowd.

Finally it was time for the last person she had to greet.

Looking at Gan Fall standing there with Pierre, her eyes turning moist she jumped into his arms and he hugged her back.

"I'll miss you teacher..."

"I'll miss you too."

Reluctantly stepping back, she wiped her tears and tore her eyes from his warm gaze.

She gave pierre a pat on the head before turning around and made her way toward the edge with only a sword and a large bag pack.

Accompanying her every step was the most beautiful bell sound resounding throughout the lands.

The people were seeing her off, some with a smile, others with tears, it was a warm scene...

Then someone raised a good question.

"Hey! where is her boat?"

Everyone quieted down and looked at Lara who had already stopped by the edge.

She turned toward them.

Waved her hand.

Smirked and with a:

"Good bye Everyone!"

And she jumped.

Everyone looked dumbfounded with jaw hitting the floor and eyes bulging.

""LARA!""

And with that last warm farewell and the sound of a bell, our little Lara Fell for her next or perhaps first adventure outside home...

Literally...

 **If you are thinking that Lara is too Overpowered, I wan tall you that you are wrong, having eaten the Goro Goro no mie, she couldn't be weak after all, but as how much strong she is? You will understand later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own One Piece**

 **I don't own any other reference**

 **I Don't own anything**

 **I'm broke!**

High up in the Sky, a teenage girl was free falling while laughing like a maniac.

She was not good with tearful farewell after all, a flashy one is more to her liking.

She was not afraid they would be worried for her for too long, Gan Fall knows she won't die and can reassure them.

So she just put all her effort in enjoying the view and the thrill of sky diving.

Looking at the clouds blow, the beautiful sea, she felt free and can look forward for the future without worries.

when she was near the clouds, her body turned into a bright blue light and she disappeared.

In the sky, from white cloud to another, an arc of lightening was travelling at high speed.

It was beautiful.

.

.

.

Captain James was in a really good mood today.

The harvest from raiding a small island was really good, a lot of money and two girls they can sell at Shabody.

So he was in a really good mood and was prepared to celebrate with sake when...

From the sky a bright blue lightening fell on the deck of his ship, leaving a charred hole in front of him.

His bottle was shattered and he fell on his ass.

He isn't the only one, all the crew also fell, there is even one that fell down the sea.

After being stunned, James got up embarrassed and angry.

"Damn grand line and it's weather!"

Just as he finished cursing...

"What weather, I'm not the weather."

Looking down James found a beautiful girl staring at him teasingly.

He looked at her in astonishment for a few second, and then took out his sword and looked at her with vigilance.

"Who are you?!Where did you come from?!"

"Me?"

She pointed at herself, than bowed theatrically.

"Cadis D. Lara at your service, and from where did I come?"

She looked at him like he was an idiot, and than pointed her finger up.

"Of course from the sky, where else?"

James was really angry now.

"You wench!wait for me to catch you, I'll teach you how to be polite to your lord!"

He looked at her again,and licked his lips, she was not bad, all his men had regained their bearing and looked at her lasciviously.

Lara was stunned for a moment and then...

Doubled over laughing her ass off...

"Hahahaaha...you? Catch me?!What a joke!"

after a while she stopped laughing and looked at his angry face and her smile turned a tad bit dangerous...

"I'm done playing with you."

She put a hand on her sword

and then her body flashed a blue light for second before she took her hand away.

James looked at her, not understanding what happened, before his body felt weak and fell.

he was not the only one, everyone of his crew there fell along with him.

Puzzled he looked down only to find that there was a big wound going all the way up from his waist to his shoulder.

There was no blood on the wound, it was charred black and cauterized.

Looking up at the harmless looking girl, he wanted to say something but no words came.

After a while he died, understanding for the first time that the most dangerous things in the world, are sometime the most beautiful.

.

.

.

Looking down at Kurikara, Lara smirked.

"I think, we will get along well."

As for the dead body, it's not like it's the first time she killed someone, she already killed a lot of pirates who intruded in Upper Yard wanting to pillage.

As for these ruffians, she was going to ignore them and continue cloud jumping, but her Haki detected two weak and frightened souls and it didn't take a genius to tell what happens to them was like what happened to her Eight years ago.

So she decided that it was only polit to say "Hi".

After searching the bodies for anything valuable, she tossed them into the sea before making her way toward the two signals.

And here in front of her where two frightened twins with good looks, short green hair and orange eyes, perhaps older than her by a year.

They looked at her like a rabbit looking at the big bad wolf...

'I'm not a big bad wolf...

Am I?'

"Hey, calm down it's alright now, no one will touch you."

I squat down in front of them, took their hands in mine and gave them the most reassuring smile.

And they hugged me and started crying on my shoulder.

Meh...

.

.

.

"I am Farren Lucy and this is my sister Farren luna."

The older? one of them introduced themselves.

It is difficult to distinguish wich was wich if not for the fact that Lucy's fringe is on the right side and Luna's one the left.

Lara bet all her meager fortune that they are used to change their hair to prank people...

"Ahem...My name is Cadis D. Lara, a pirate rookie."

"A PIRATE?!"

And then they were again hugging each other like frightened little rabbits...

"Don't worry, I'm not THAT bad, I just want to roam the sea and have the best adventure ever."

The fact is in one piece there is no adventurer.

There are only pirates, marines and bounty hunters...

Being a bounty hunter is all good and all but once someone reach a certain level of strength no one can ignore them and will be forced to choose either the marines or pirates, and if they don't chose they will still be labelled pirates by the world gouvernement because they won't let someone they overlooked reach Raftel and expose their dirty secrets.

So she chose to become a pirate from the start and won't care what people think of her.

It would also be fun to tease people like a vilain and THE

"MOUHAHAHAHAAAA™"

...

'Ah!I frightened them again.'

...

"Caugh! No seriously I'm not bad, I'm a gentle little sister, don't I look innocent?!"

Pointing at my face...

Why am I pleading?!

This is sad...

After looking at me suspiciously or are they trying hold back a laugh?!...they both nodded and sat straight.

"So for now let's stir the ship."

She took out her log pose and nodded at the two sisters who nodded in return.

.

.

.

Lara for the first time discover that stirring a ship was no easy matter, and to make matter worst, it was first for the twins too.

"NEEEE-CHAAAAN!"

"Just jump Luna, I will catch you!"

After Luna Enthusiastically decided to go up the crow's nest, she discovered that she had the fear of height, half way up there.

Now Lara was palming her forehead at their antics.

Suddenly she felt something with her haki and turned left.

After a while, a shadow was approaching, that turned out to be a a giant shark with a rectangular head and cute looking eyes, but what was more interesting is the person sitting on top of the shark.

Blue skin, round body, who looked like a samurai from his attire to his hair.

Knight of the Sea, Jinbe.

After he reached our ship they exchanged a look.

Staaaaare.

Then she grinned.

"Yo, gentleman mind helping us get to the next island? we are kind of lost?"

He stared at her for a moment.

"Aren't you afraid of me like your companions?"

'My companions?'

Confused, Lara turned around and there they were doing it again hugging and all, those two...

Letting out a sigh, she turned around.

"Nah, who is afraid? you look kind of cute to me, trying to look all serious."

"CU..CUTE?!"

She giggled at how he was all flustered?

'Haha, who would think that I could make the shishibukai Jimbe embarrassed.'

She doubled over at his glare...

"So mind giving us lady a ride?Or us giving you a ride?"

He stared at her for a while, perhaps trying to read her, then sighed and jumped aboard.

I extended my hand.

"Cadis D. Lara, and here is Farren Lucy and her sister Farren luna."

He took my hand after hesitating for a moment with a firm shake.

"Jimbe."

Direct huh...

"Nice to meet you Jimbe, it's my first time meeting a fisherman, are you all intimidating? I heard mermaid are cute, is it true? Are they more cute than me?"

He was kind of overwhelmed by her enthusiasm and inched away from her.

"Did anyone tell you before that you are quite the headache?"

Jimbe was totally bewildered with the girl in front of him.

To think that he would meet such an interesting? girl when he was about to take care of some pirates on a whim.

She was not at all put out with his appearance and he could tell from the very moment they crossed eyes that she was simply curious; there was no aversion or anything else.

It was perhaps just simple things like this that ignited that little hope in him, and he already started to have respect for her.

Not that he will admit it to her, he has a feeling she's the type to get carried away...

So with a sigh he ignored the the frightened twins and the hyperactive teen and made his way toward the helm and started controlling the ship.

If he had a slight smile plastered on his face, he didn't realize.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own One Piece**

 **I don't own any other reference**

 **I Don't own anything**

 **I'm broke!**

"Hmmm...so you are a shishibukai? wow cool...haha!stop it Ruri!"

Said Lara in a bland voice, while reprimanding his supposedly fearsome shark, that just drenched her with water playfully.

He let out an exasperated sigh, after three days of knowing the hyperactive headache he should have expected such reaction by now, and he still didn't know how did she make his shark accept her, she even gave him such a cute name...

Looking at the twin by the side, they had their mouth open and he should say that this two's reaction was normal, but they also are abnormal for having already been accustomed to his presence.

"And you, where do you come from?"

Lara who was resting on the bowsprit in front of him with one leg dangling down the side, looked at him with a carefree smile.

"Me? I came from the sky island Skypiea."

Her eyes looked at the sky and became warm.

"Hooh...interesting this is the first time I heard about Skypiea, but sky islands aren't that uncommon, especially in the new world."

Jinbe after all has seen a lot in his life.

"As I see it you just came down, what made you leave your hometown? I don't think it was that easy coming down."

He heard that there were many who died travelling to a sky island, for her to come down alone must not have been easy.

"I just wanted to see the world and have the best adventure ever as a pirate, and what do you mean it wasn't that easy coming down, I just jumped."

"Hmmm...you just jumped huh...

...

WHAAAAT?!"

"EEEEEEHHHH?!"

He ignored the sisters' reaction(it was already common by now), because he himself wasn't that far from losing it.

No one should be able to jump down 10000Km and still live to tell the tale, from those he knows perhaps only Marco the Pheonex or that crazy Kaido could do it.

"Now that I think about it, it was kind of dangerous, if there was not no cloud I would have died, haha."

'She just said it casually, and what does she mean clouds?'

"You have a Devil Fruit?"

That would explain a lot, if she had a Zoan model Bird she could survive the fall.

"Yeah, I ate the Goro Goro no mie and I am now a lightening magical girl!"

While saying that she took her sword and started twirling it around and spinning herself and then made a pose with a horizontal peace sign around her right eye and a sword in front of her like a stick.

He ignored her silliness, trying to process what he just heard.

Goro Goro no mie!

Perhaps he should be thankful they were not ennemies because her power are the best against him.

"You ate a hell of a fruit, you know that?"

"Yeah I know Goro-chan was disgusting, but it gave me amazing power."

Looking at her twinkling eyes he didn't know if this was a blessing or a disaster for the world to have this airhead eat such a dangerous devil fruit.

Just then Lara turned around and looked at the horizon.

"Looks like we finally arrived."

concentrating on his haki, he could only feel it after a while.

Which made him astonished, because not only does she knows haki but her observation haki is more powerful than his.

"You Can use haki?"

It wasn't really a question.

"hmmm...is it that astonishing? it is not that uncommon in sky island."

Jinbe decided that the girl in front of him was scary...

It didn't take long for them to see the the island, it was a simple summer island with a cost and a peaceful village.

Docking the boat they disembarked.

"Thank you again for saving us!"

The sisters were bowing in front of them and repeatedly thanking them.

Lara looked a them with warm eyes and patted their heads.

"Take care of yourselves OK?"

They were looking at her with something akin to worship and teary eyes, then they turned toward Jinbe.

"At first I thought you were scary, but who thought you were this kind, thank you again Jinbe-sama."

Said the older one while her younger sister was nodding enthusiastically.

Being called kind was a new experience for Jinbe and he doesn't know how to react, so he just looked at their retreating back awkwardly.

"They are good girls huh."

Said Lara with a smile.

"You are right."

A confortable silence was broken by him.

"So I think from here on it's a good...?"

Turning toward his left, there was no longer a Lara in there, puzzled he looked around.

"What are you waiting for Jinbe, Ruri and I are still waiting for you!"

There on the back of the shark was a wild Lara waving at him with a grin...

He should have seen this coming.

"You know Lara, I am going to the fishman island, and humans are not really welcome there."

There, her eyes started to glister with excitement.

"Really?! Cool! what are we waiting for?!"

Yeah...he really should have seen this coming...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own One Piece**

 **I don't own any other reference**

 **I Don't own anything**

 **I'm broke!**

Jinbe couldn't tell if it is the water Dial that seemingly had no bottom end or the Goro Goro no mi for cooking atop a shark with no problem, that are more convenient.

Even if using such a powerful ability for cooking is in itself...novel for lack of term...

Yes no one could accuse Cadis D. Lara of not being resourceful.

"So he came again and again, and every time I wipe his ass, but he never learned."

Lara was narrating while they were sitting atop Ruri, eating a somewhat delicious sea king meat.

Suddenly Lara posed.

"Wiping the ass of Wiper...HAHAHA."

After more than a week with of staying with Lara, he got used to her antics by now.

Yes Cadis D. Lara has a certain charm that makes spending time with her quite pleasing.

"So do you also have a rival? I don't think there was someone as strong as you growing up; but you surely had someone like that."

A fisherman with a serrated nose and hate filled eyes came to his mind and he was filled with a vague sense of regret for what his brother had become.

"Yeah..."

He couldn't help the depression in his tone.

"Things happened huh...mah mah!life is short, don't brood."

She grinned at him patting his shoulder and he couldn't help having his spirit uplifted with warm exasperation.

Yeah, Cadis D. Lara was a reluctantly pleasing company.

"So how much time before we make it there?"

"We should see the red line soon."

He took his eternal pose and the needle was pointing nearly completely down by now.

"I see, I'm looking forward to it."

Said Lara with excitement.

"Are you sure you want to come with me?"

He looked at her seriously.

She returned his gaze before looking at him warmly.

"You know Jinbe, even if your brethren hates me, I won't hate you nor will I hate them. I'm not stupid, I saw how humans look at you and I understand that you and your people have gone through a lot, so I won't blame them."

Yeah, Jinbe was not worried about Lara's safety, she is too strong for him to worry about her, and even then no one would lay a hand on her with him there, after all he is aware of his own prestige in the Fishman Island.

What he was worried about was the inevitable hate filled gazes, and Lara had seen through him.

He should have known even if their friendship was a recent thing that it wasn't that shallow, but he couldn't help the discomfort.

He sighed heavily but felt relieved inside, it was not easy for Jinbe to make friends because of his standing, but everyone he made, he did everything in his power to cherish them...

.

.

.

Only after a while did they realize they had already reached the enormous wall that was the red line.

"Wow!"

Without a word Jinbe tossed the fascinated Lara a coral.

"This is?"

"Press the top."

She did as he said and looked in excited as she was enveloped in a bubble.

"Woah!Cool!"

He smiled seeing her poking around like a kid.

And without another word Ruri Dived down.

"hmmm...My haki is somewhat Impaired."

Looking at at the darkness around her, Lara couldn't help pointing.

"Yeah, the water isn't the best environment for using any form of haki."

Even a fisherman can't escape that rule.

"however this is fascinating, it's really a pity that it's getting darker the more we dive."

He nearly didn't recognize the hyperactive teenager that was looking around with a subdued look on her.

"You know Jinbe, no matter if you are the pirate king or the most powerful person in the world, when you look at what mother nature could create, sometimes you can't help feeling meaningless."

Looking at the beautiful mountain of corals and glistering algae around them, Jinbe couldn't help but agree.

At this moment Jinbe finally understood why Cadis D. Lara was different, She simply looked at the world differently.

Perhaps in her eyes the world is more colorful than what people normally see...

Like that they kept on diving in a confortable silence while enjoying the scenery.

Until Lara's eyes sharpened.

"Wait a moment Ruri!"

Without even needing Jinbe to say anything, Ruri(even he started calling her/he that by now) stopped without complain.

"What is it?"

Jinbe knows that there must be something, knowing Lara quite well by now.

"I feel something at the edge of my haki, is it people?...no fishmen and two monsters."

Jinbe doesn't doubt her, but fishmen and two monsters...

'Is it...?!'

His eyes became sharp, something that didn't escape Lara.

"Lara lead the way please."

She just nodded and started leading them.

It was difficult for her to point the way with a barely functional haki surrounded by the sea but they made it not much time later.

In front of them was a giant grey-brown angler fish and a stupid looking enormous fishman.

Behind the fishman was a ship that could only be described as rag, with shredded sails and destroyed everywhere.

Lara of course know who this is and so did Jinbe...

"VANDER DECKEN!"

This is the first time That Lara saw Jinbe so furious with clenched fist glaring at the front.

"Jinbe!"

There an ugly green fishman with four feet looked at them with horror in his eyes.

"This time there is no place for you to run, you coward!"

Decken forcefully calmed his trembling and smirked at them.

"Jinbe who do you think I am? I am Vander Decken IX, even if it is you, I am not afraid!"

His eyes showed madness.

'Is this how a cornered mouse looks like?'

Mused Lara.

"Ankoro get ride of them!"

At his command the angler fish opened it's mouth and rushed toward them.

Jinbe prepared himself to intercept it but , Lara stood in front of him.

"Let me take care of this."

(One Piece OST - The Very Very Very Strongest)

At the perplexed look of Jinbe and the mocking one of Decken and his crew, Lara stood tall in front of the approaching fish and slowly, very slowly raised her right hand.

"A human, taking care of Ankoro?!Haha very funny."

Lara ignored him, when the giant fish was very close...

Her eyes opened wide and pupil shrank...

Her atmosphere changed completely...

Everyone felt like time stopped before Ankoro lost consciousness leaving Lara standing there tall, like she was the center of the universe.

Everyone looking at her felt small.

"Haoshoku..."

Jinbe was looking at Lara with something akin to astonishment and respect.

"What...was that?!"

Vander Decken couldn't comprehend what happened, but he could feel that the person in front of him wasn't someone he could mess with.

To think that within the depth of the sea where it was supposed to be the fishman's territory, a human was dominating all of them...

.

.

.

One day Cadis D. Lara was thinking.

Why did she awaken her knowledge?

It helped her with her swordsmanship and with haki, especially her armament.

But was it all?

Should she go out of her way to help people like Nami and Robin?

She didn't even think much about it before her answer came out.

No!

Perhaps if by chance she meets them, she would help them, but going out of her way to help people she only read about in a story?

That's impossible!

This isn't a story about a Strawhat.

Or even if it is...

She didn't care!

For her, this is her story.

She will do what she likes.

Help who she likes.

Because she likes Gan Fall, she helped him in his dream to achieve peace between Skypiea and Shandia.

Because Jinbe is her friend she will help him apprehend Vander Decken even if it change the story.

And from that moment, years ago, she made her decision...

Her haoshoku was awakened.

For her using haoshoku to stun a giant fish, is too natural.

(Ost END)

"Jinbe take care of that over sized balloon, I'll go inside the ship first."

She took the initiative to break the silence.

"hmm...alright."

Jinbe wasn't someone who dwell at every little thing.

He simply nodded and took off.

"Ruri."

Without the need for more words, Ruri took her toward the ship where she jumped inside thankful for the bubble of air enclosing the ship.

Looking at the frightened fishmen for a moment before she lost interest and turned around to look at how Jinbe just punched the giant sending him flying back.

"Aaaaaaah!"

One of the fishman lost his patient and charged at her with a sword and she didn't even bother to move let alone turn around.

The fishman grinned as his sword cut her in two, but there was no blood,Lara looked like nothing happened.

The fishman didn't even have time to ponder this mystery before he felt electricity course through his body and then nothing.

Looking at the charred unconscious body of their fellow crewmate, the rest were even more scared not knowing what occured.

Even Decken was wary and didn't do anything until Jinbe appeared on the deck having already Finished off the giant.

"Took you long enough."

She teased him with a smile, and he rolled his eyes at her.

"If anything else, that guy could take a beating."

"Yeah yeah, let's take care of this bunch already."

She said dismissively while raising a hand coursing with electricity.

Jinbe just took a Karate pose, likely also bored with them...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own One Piece**

 **I don't own any other reference**

 **I Don't own anything**

 **I'm broke!**

Standing atop a tattered deck, looking at the marvel in front of her, Lara was crying.

She finally felt it again, that thrill she felt years ago looking at Upper Yard.

"Beautiful..."

Her voice was so quiet, Jinbei had hard time listening to it.

Looking at her tear filled eyes, Jinbei was proud of his hometown.

In front of them was perhaps one of the most beautiful island in the world.

A world of color enclosed inside a giant bubble, even he who saw it many times still couldn't find words to describe what he was seeing.

No, he never felt so much serene looking at Fishman island.

Perhaps her words earlier had hit home more than he tought.

 _"You know Jinbe, no matter if you are the pirate king or the most powerful person in the world, when you look at what mother nature could create, sometimes you can't help feeling meaningless"_

He was thankful for those words, and perhaps it was natural for someone who inspired so much in him to have the Conqueror's Haki.

When they approached the entrance, some of the guards made their way toward them warily with raised weapons, before relaxing at the sigh of Jinbe even if they still looked at Lara with apprehension.

"Jinbe-sama, it is our honor to welcome you back, but what is this situation?"

One of them came forward to welcome Jinbe, who nodded in return.

"Contact the king, tell him that the criminal Vander Decken was apprehended."

Then he put a an on Lara's shoulder before continuing.

"As for this lady, she is a friend of mine, so no need for identity check."

"Yo!"

Lara was waving at them cheerfully with a grin.

"Yes, immediately Jinbe-sama."

Replied the bewildered guard before taking off, leaving the others to show them to the entrance.

They disembarked and it didn't take long for Lara to look around while jumping in excitement.

"Hey hey, Jinbe! look, a mermaid."

"Jinbe!Jinbe! look, a shark like you."

"Jinbe! Jinbe! Jinbe!"

...

Looking at the blur going around with stars in her eyes, Jinbe let out an exasperated sigh.

All the passerby were looking at them in confusion and...was that a granny that just flashed him a warm knowing smile?

What was he? a parent in vacation with their kid?

Jinbe never felt that embarrassed before in his life.

Catching her coat by her neckline.

"Can you stop it, this is too embarrassing!"

His reputation must have been ruined by now, what Shishibukai? He is more like a caretaker.

"Buuuut Jinbeeeee..."

She pouted... yes she pouted at him with crossed eyes and an inflated cheek.

Other must think she was adorable like that but Jinbe knows better than to think this little imp is adorable.

But when he was about argue back, a large shadow fell on them.

Looking up, they discovered that a large shark who was wearing a red sweater looking kind of silly, and on top of him stood three people.

One was a muscular shark merman, with a wide chest and large arms. He has a long face, framed by wavy fair blue hair flowing down to his shoulders, a sharp and pointy nose, and a dot of some sort printed on the middle of his forehead. He has gills on his massive neck and a dark blue tail with light blue polka-dots.

Another was an extremely tall and thin merman. He has wide eyes, long wavy dark pink hair, and beaver like teeth.

The finale one was a rotund, stocky and large merman. Like the others, he has a polka dot tail, with a black variation along with white polka dots and red scales. He also has brown hair and red fins on his head.

"Greeting, Jinbe."

"Greeting, so-la-ti-do"

"Greeting, Akkamanbo."

They greeted them respectfully(?).

"Nice to see you are doing fine princes."

"Yo!"

Jinbe nodded in return and Lara waved at them.

"I heard that you apprehended Vander Decken, So we made hast, can we see him?"

The shark merman said, voice a little too sharp, as they jumped down the back of the shark.

"Yes here he is."

Jinbe pointed casually at a charred and tied up miserable fishman to the side, who still had some fume coming out of him.

"As for catching him, it would have been impossible without my friend here."

The three pinces turned to look at Lara, evaluating her for a moment before they bowed toward her.

"Thank you, Vander Decken has been terrorizing our sister for years and we couldn't do anything against him."

"Thank you, so-la-ti-do"

"Thank you, Akkamanbo."

They said with sincerity.

Lara smirked and waved her hand dismissively.

"It's nothing, stop being stiff and let's relax, OK? By the way, Cadis D. Lara , nice to meet you."

"Ryuboshi, so-la-ti-do."

Said the tall one enthusiastically.

"Manboshi, nice to meet you too, Akkamanbo."

Said the rotund one with even more enthusiasm.

"Fukaboshi, the pleasure is all mine."

Said the older one seriously leaving Lara to stare at him.

"I would like to invite the both of you to the Ryugu Palace on behalf of my father King Neptune in thanks."

Staare...

Suddenly Lara walked forward and patted his shoulder.

"You know, you should learn from your brothers, relax and enjoy life OK?"

She said with a grin and then just like that jumped atop the shark.

Jinbe sighed.

The two younger brother repressed a laugh.

And Fukaboshi was left staring, before looking at Jinbe with a questioning look.

"Don't look at me like that, you'll get used to it soon."

Too soon...he didn't say.

He just proceeded to jump atop the shark, following him Ryuboshi and Manboshi, and lastly Fukaboshi who was dragging a half-dead Decken.

The citizen below were left looking at their retreating back.

"So what is your name?"

Asked Lara while patting the shark.

"His name is Megalo, so-la-ti-do."

"hmm...you look cute, you know that Magelo?"

"Shhaaaaa!"

Megalo looked pleased with her patting.

"So will there be a banquet?will there be meat? will there be music? you know there can't be a banquet without music!"

.

.

.

"I really thank you for catching Vander Decken, my daughter can now live peacefully."

Said king Neptune sincerely.

Neptune is a giant-sized and muscular merman, he is Huge. He has a red nose, small eyes, and long thick orange curly hair and beard. Both his chest and arms are covered with hair. He is bare-chested and has matching black tattoos on both arms, which looks like a spiral with wavy protrusion designs around it.

Accompanying the king are his ministers and his guard who all looked stiff.

In front of them stood Jinbe, the three princes, a still half-dead Vander Decken and finally an excited looking blue haired teenager looking around with glittering eyes ignoring everything.

"Jinbe! Jinbe!"

BAM!

She was greeted by a punch on top of her head.

"Ouch! what was that for?!"

"For being an idiot!"

"What being an idiot?! I was just appreciating craftsmanship!"

"Yes! Like! An ! Idiot!"

"Wonna fight korra?!"

"Bring it on!"

Looking at Jinbe and Lara bumping heads and glaring at each other, everyone sweat dropped.

"Ahem!"

Hearing the caugh, the two of them turned toward the king.

"As I said before, thank you!"

"And as I said to your son before, It was nothing, right Jinbe?"

Lara waved dismissively.

"Yeah, it really was nothing king Neptune."

Jinbe nodded and agreed with her.

"If you say so, as for the banquet it is already being prepared, we are just waiting for my daughter who should be arriving soon."

Lara looked confused at them.

"Arriving soon? Isn't she the one standing behind the door?"

The palace had been filled with air since they were welcoming a human, so her haki was unimpeded.

Everyone looked at the big door.

"Shirahoshi?"

Asked the king with a tilt of his head.

The door opened a little but considering it's size it wasn't that little, and a head full of pink hair and two big innocent blue eyes greeted them.

"Father is it true? can I really come out?"

She was fidgeting around looking cute while getting inside the audience room.

Shirahoshi is a giant-sized mermaid,She has very long, flowing pink hair tied with a hairgrip. Much of her upper body is exposed. Her broadly striped pink tail ends in a ruffle around her waist.

Everyone looked at her and couldn't help their eyes turning warm.

"Yes Shirahoshi, you can come out from now on, there is someone I want to introduce you to, this here is..."

When the king turned around to introduce Lara to Shirahoshi, he only saw a Jinbe massaging his temple in exasperation and no Lara.

"Woah! So cuuuuute! she looks like a doll! how do you take care of your hair?it's so beautiful!"

"Please! sumimasen! sumimasen!"

Turning around again, there was Lara who was jumping around Shirahoshi in a blur of movement touching here and there, and a flustered Shirahoshi apologizing with teary eyes.

"Laraaa!"

The one called, ignored Jinbe who was making his way toward her slowly while cracking his knuckles.

But at that moment...

"Shirahoshi is mine!"

No one realized that Vander Decken escaped from his ropes, took a spear from a guard and shot it toward Shirahoshi, until the spear was too close to her.

""SHIRAHOSHI-HIME!""

When everyone was watching in horror waiting for the inevitable. Lara appeared in front of the spear with arcs of lightening coursing throughout her body and eyes bright like flames, right hand on the handle of Kurikara.

Leaving a beautiful blue trail, the sword was unsheathed at a speed impossible to follow desintegrating the spear into charred powder.

Before anyone could react, she disappeared again and reappeared behind Decken, standing straight with her sword light up in a beautiful electric blue by her side and coat fluttering with no wind.

Thud!

Decken looked at his right hand that had been cut and fell to the ground.

Both ends of the cut were charred black and cauterized with no blood flowing out.

"AAH MY HAND! MY HAND!"

He knelt down clutching his hand and started crying.

"Shut up!"

Boom!

Jinbe kicked Decken's head, sending him toward the wall, cracking it.

Jinbe was furious, not only was he a Shishibukai, but at one point in time he was a place guard.

For someone to dare threaten the safety of the royal family in front of him and nearly succeeding was an affront to his pride, but more than that, to try and kill someone he himself want to protect, someone he took joy watching growing up...

Looking at the teary eyed, frightened princess...

Yes, Jinbe was furious, everyone there was furious after the fear subsided.

"Thank you Lara!"

If it wasn't for her...

"No, I am sorry, not only I didn't knock him out for good, I didn't tie him up well enough. Perhaps I became too arrogant, I'm truly sorry."

Cadis D. Lara wasn't petty enough to not accept when she did something wrong.

"Don't say that Lara."

Even if Jinbe approve, he can't bring himself to accept her apologize, after all she was only a guest, she had no obligation to protect anyone here, but she still saved the princess, it was enough, more than enough.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief, and the king was going to thank Lara again, but was stopped once again.

"Shi... Shira... hoshi... why... why can't you...accept my feelings?"

Asked Vander Decken all bloody and on his last breath.

As for Shirahoshi's reply...

"Sorry! I'm very sorry decken-sama!but!but!"

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath to stop her trembling and...

"You are not my type!"

She opened her eyes looking at him resolutely and declared.

Everyone could tell she looked really apologetic...

"Gah!"

Vander Decken who didn't loose consciousness when he was electrocuted, having his arm cut or his head kicked... was knocked out being rejected by the girl he loved.

Some people even felt sorry for him.

The uncomfortable silence was broken by the sound of boots hitting the ground and the sound of a sword being sheathed.

Lara came before a flustered Shirahoshi, looking up into her eyes and with a smile.

"Shirahoshi right?You're a strong girl you know that?"

Still with teary eyes, Shirahoshi looked at her with confusion and a tilted head.

'Cute.'

Thought Lara.

"Strong?I am not strong, I always cry and I am just a burden to everyone..."

"Shirahoshi..."

King Neptune felt like a failure, for his daughter to say that she was only a burden so naturally...

But Lara just grinned at her.

"What's wrong with crying? I also cry. Hell I bet I will make Jinbe cry in the near future."

"Oi"

Ignoring the outraged and resigned cry she continued.

"As for being a burden, you are just a thirteen years old girl, at that age it is normal for you to be a burden. when you grow up, having your own kids, they will also be a burden; But would you be unhappy with that burden?"

Shirahoshi didn't even pose before replying.

"Of course not."

She didn't say it quietly, nor did she say it with a raised voice, just normally as if it was a simple truth.

Lara's grin became a tad bit more pronounced.

"Then why do you think that all of us here aren't happy to have you as a burden?"

At this Shirahoshi looked confused, people around them looked at them with warm smile, and Jinbe just grinned.

"I'm Cadis D. Lara, let's be friends."

With that she presented her fist in front of Shirahoshi.

Shirahoshi was still confused, perhaps it would take her a long time to gain a semblance of self-confidence.

But when Lara asked her to be friends, she felt it was natural to shyly bump fist with her and say.

"Yes."

She didn't remember ever giving someone else such a sincere smile like she did at that moment.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own One Piece**

 **I don't own any other reference**

 **I Don't own anything**

 **I'm broke!**

"Shira-chan, I told you already to stop calling me Lara-sama, it gives me goosebumps!"

Sitting on top of Shirayoshi's shoulder, Lara was shivering but still eating and drinking like a real pirate with a piece of meat in one hand and a mug of juice(yeah juice!Have a problem?!) in the other.

Hell she is a pirate!

"But Lara-sama I can't..."

Said Shirahoshi timidly.

They were enjoying themselves in the banquet with everyone else around them chatting happily.

"What can't?Of course you can! now repeat after me. LARA, LA-RA, just Lara."

"mm,mm..."

She said quietly, bumping fingers and gaze roaming around.

She was just too cute!

"hmm...that won't do, let's try something else. How about this, call me Lara-Chan!"

"Eh! it's too embarrassing!"

"Oh! just say it, there is nothing embarrassing."

With Lara forcing her, Shirahoshi took a deep breath and with upturned eyes...

"La...Lara-chan?"

"Gah!"

At that Lara caught her chest dramatically and doubled over.

"L-Lara-sama?!"

Shirahoshi was panicked.

"Shira-chan."

Lara looked up toward her friend seriously.

"yes Lara-sama?"

Sensing the serious atmosphere, Shirahoshi also quieted down.

"Let's get married!"

...

..

.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH!LARA-SAMA?!BUT EEEEEEHHHH?!"

With a red face Shirahoshi was flailing around.

"HAHAHA!I can't help it! You're too cute!HAHAHA!"

Lara was clenching her stomach and laughing with tears in her eyes.

BAM!

Before getting a mug on her head, forcing her down Shirahoshi's shoulder.

"Jinbe!"

Climbing up again she glared at the culprit, who ignored her in favor of his drink.

"Mouuh!Lara-chan stop teasing me!"

When she was about to continue arguing with Jinbe, Lara was greeted by a pouting princess.

"Haha!Sorry Sorry, but you were just too adorable."

"haah! Lara-chan is a bully!"

'Yeah! Kids should be carefree like this.'

Lara couldn't help the warm smile.

"umm...Lara-chan, how is the outside world?"

Lara looked at her hopeful eyes thoughtfully.

"The outside world huh?"

Then she grinned.

"Do you want to see it?!"

carrying a confused Shirahoshi above her head like a trophy, Lara proceeded to run, in front of a bewildered audience.

"Migalo!"

"Shaaa!"

The shark didn't need more prompting and started moving, welcoming his owner and new friend atop his back.

Those present didn't react, until they already left.

"SHIRAHOSHI-SAMA!"

The guards started running after them in panic.

"Stop right there!"

Those guards couldn't help stop their movement completely at that stern voice.

"But Jinbe-sama..."

Asked the Minister of the Right still confused.

"Jinbe is right, Shirahoshi has already endured enough, let them have fun."

Everyone looked at the king who was drinking from his mug that couldn't hide his smile.

Neptune was happy, because today is the first time in what felt like forever, he could let his daughter go outside the palace to have fun with her friend.

.

.

.

"Woah!the sky is beautiful!"

Shirahoshi was looking up at the sky with eyes revealing a lot of emotions.

She felt fear, apprehension, thrill and all in all happy.

Then she looked down at the at the town below, and couldn't help feeling melancholy.

How many years has it been?

Her memories of that time were already fading, and the ones she could remember most...

Were sad to say the least.

A flick on top of her head brought her out of her reveries.

"Stop thinking too much Shira-chan, just enjoy the view for today."

Lara was laying atop Shirahoshi's head with her right arm under her shin and dangling legs.

She looked quite carefree.

"Yes!"

Shirahoshi replied with a smile and decided to stop think and enjoy the view.

"Beautiful, right?"

"Yes! It's realy beautiful Lara-chan."

"The world is beautiful Shira-chan, the sky, the sea, the islands..."

Shirahoshi was listening to Lara talking while looking around, simply enjoying the view and especially the company.

"...And it's all waiting for us to discover."

And like that, they simply enjoyed the silence.

But of course, Lara wouldn't be Lara if she didn't spice things up.

"Hey, Shira-chan do you want to have some fun?"

Looking at Lara's grin, Shirahoshi felt apprehensive and...was she excited?

.

.

.

It was a beautiful day in the Fishman island.

The news that the criminal that had been terrorizing their beloved princess having been caught had been spread like a storm, and everyone where celebrating on their own way.

So everywhere, be it the shop owners, the guards, every citizen roaming the streets or staying inside their house.

They were all smiling.

But such a happy mood didn't last long.

"Saaave meee!"

(One piece ost - Escape )

Hearing the scream, one by one everyone looked up.

there their beloved princess was crying atop a giant shark.

"Shirahoshi-Hime?!"

"Mouhahahaha!Today I will take you with me!Say goodbye to your peaceful days!Mouhahahaha!"

Atop a crying Shirahoshi, was a laughing blue haired teen.

She looked like a villain, standing straight like a villain, arms into fist put against her waist like a villain and laughing toward the sky...like a villain...

"Shirahoshi-hime!"

"Save the princess!"

"Everyone let's rescue the princess!"

"Follow me!"

Every person that could run started chasing after them.

Guards with their weapons.

Citizen with the first thing they could grab.

And was that a granny with a bag?

"NOOO!PLEASE LET ME GO!"

"Mouhahaha!No way!"

Like that a scene where a shark was swimming in the sky followed closely by a cloud of dirt was seen from above the streets of fishman Island.

.

.

.

High in the sky atop a giant whale, five people people sat there looking at the commotion down below.

The king and his sons were sweet dropping while Jinbe was hiding his face with his hands.

"Nee, Jinbe. When am I going to get used to it?"

Asked Prince Fukaboshi in a bland tone.

Needless to say that Jinbe was too embarrassed to reply.

.

.

.

The chase continued until Megalo reach the water where they came to a halt.

"Everyone please stop!"

Every single Fishman stopped in their tracks looking at a fidgeting Shirahoshi in confusion.

"Hime-sama!"

"Wait for us!"

"We will save you!"

Looking at the people who were excited with righteous fury and worries, Shirahoshi felt bad.

Really really bad!

And a little happy and warm inside, but still bad.

"No everyone! It's a misunderstanding!"

""misunderstanding?!"

Now they were all bewildered.

"It was..."

""It was?""

"It waaas..."

""It waaas?""

Looking at the confused audience, Shirahoshi took a deep breath.

"IT WAS JUST A PRANK!"

 _A PRANK_

 _Prank_

 _rank_

 _ank..._

For a moment silence fell everywhere in fishman Island...

Then...

"""EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH!"""

They all cried in shock with round eyes.

What was left was a princess bowing down again and again apologetically, a gaping audience, and of course...

"BWAHAHAHAHA!"

A laughing mastermind who fell down Shirahoshi's head and started rolling with laughter.

"Gyojin Karate"

...

"EH?"

Lara stopped laughing and stood up having a very bad feeling thinking she was hearing things.

"Samegawara..."

A very very bad feeling.

BAM!

"SEIKEN!"

"LARA-CHAN?!"

People can only see a blur, hear a BAM, see the sea water splash and...hear a splash.

...

..

.

(Ost - END)

People looking at this scene, didn't know if they should laugh or cry.

But looking at their princess, they all thought that it was all worth it, because they could all tell that she was enjoying herself.

Especially everyone who was there that cursed day... seeing Shirahoshi smile after so long was well worth it.

.

.

.

In a beach on the other side.

Jinbe came out of the sea dragging Lara who's eyes were rolling.

Sitting down next to her Jinbe let out a tired sigh.

"I know what you're doing, but can you let me rest for a moment?"

Lara grinned and sat up looking at the approaching worried princess.

"Jinbe, your hometown is quite something, I feel like my little friend there will come to accept and be proud of herself one day, if there are so many people looking after her."

Lara may have really done this for fun, but a part of it was simply to show a little girl with too little self-estime, that she meant a lot more than she thinks.

And Jinbe knew all along, if he wanted step down and stop their little prank, he could have done so from the start, but Lara didn't have much time to stay in Fisheman Island, someone like her can't be contained in single place, she is a pirate through and through, she doesn't have a crew, no jolly roger, not even a boat. But she is still a pirate because she could hear the call of the sea, she could look forward to her next adventures, next marvels to discover and meetings to enjoy.

Yes, she is a pirate.

That's why before leaving she would enjoy every moment of her time here, and making sure her friends do the same and leaving them with the best memories was just a given.

Jinbe smiled, to think someone like him would find joy in a banter with someone else after so long.

Thing is Jinbe was a samurai, it would take a lot for him to raise a hand on a woman, so every time he was punching Lara on the head, it was just a tap, or when he lunched a mug at her, it was missing by a little and she would put her sword in it's trajectory at a high speed no one but he could see it, and Lara would simply add theatrics using her devil fruit ability to produce sound with much exaggeration and comically make it look like it hurt .

At first he didn't know why and simply thought she was doing it for her own amusement, finding enjoyment himself, he didn't say anything and just played along.

But it was when the first prince asked him that silly question that it hit him.

 _"Nee, Jinbe. When am I going to get used to it?"_

Prince Fukaboshi, would never ask him something so silly, even if he was a prince, Jinbe was a shishibukai and the strongest Fisheman alive, He has too much respect and fear for him to act like that.

Yes, fear...

No matter how much people respect them and treat them, at their level of power there would always be that silver of fear.

It was understandable, people need a lot of willpower to not fear an existence that could end them easily.

And Jinbe himself didn't help matters at all being always uptight.

In the end, one of the reason Jinbe and Lara got along well was because they were both monsters.

So when he heard that question, he understood that she was simply making them look less scary and to show others that they were still mortal just like them.

But what is the most amazing or perhaps scary side of Lara is how much trust she put on her friends.

To think that she jumped willingly, without even second thought inside the sea knowing full well that she couldn't swim, in a place filled with his kind that hated humans and trusting them to save her...

"Lara-chan are you OK?!"

Jinbe was sent back to reality by a panicked Shirahoshi.

"I'm OK! I'm OK!"

In response Lara waved her hand casually.

"But we shouldn't have done this! I feel really bad for the people!"

Shirahoshi looked down in shame.

"Don't worry, look at them they all have a smile on their face, if anything we made their day less boring."

And it was true, there were those that were exasperated, others that are still trying to regaining their breath and other laughing. But They all had a smile.

"So what do we do next?"

"Something normal!"

She ignored the grumpy voice by her side and looked toward Shirahoshi, Who suddenly became solemn.

"I want...I want to visit my mother's grave..."

Lara and Jinbe exchanged a look and without a word jumped atop Megalo.

.

.

.

Inside the Sea Forest, on a hill, stood an enclosed crypt with a small wall around it. On top of it is a stone, vase-like sculpture with curved handles and a cross on the top of it.

In Front of the crypt, shirahoshi was clasping her hands in front of her in prayer, and far behind her sitting next to each other were Jinbe and Lara.

"Hmmm...so this is the queen's grave. Look kind of imposing."

"Of course, it has to be imposing, otherwise forget about her family even the people would have been dissatisfied."

Jinbe said as a matter of fact.

"That's how much she was loved. The day of the funeral, This place was crowded with sad and crying people and no one skipped, every single fishman was here."

Jinbe posed.

"Everyone except Shirahoshi. Because of Vander Decken, she had to be kept inside the palace for her own safety."

Looking at Shirahoshi who just now unclasped her hands, gave a final teary smile toward the grave and turned around making her way toward them, Jinbe continued.

"This is the first time she saw the grave, she must have kept too much inside her heart for far too long."

Lara didn't say anything, she just waited for Shirahoshi to come back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own One Piece**

 **I don't own any other reference**

 **I Don't own anything**

 **I'm broke!**

"Cadis D. Lara , to thank you, is there anything our Ryugu palace can offer you?"

They now are back to the palace standing before the king and his entourage.

"Nah, I don't need anything, or just give me a simple canoe or something to make it back to the surface."

Said Lara casually.

"EHH! Lara-chan! You are leaving?!"

Cried a cute little princess unwillingly.

"Shira-chan, of course I need to go, but it's not like we won't see each other."

Even if she is mature for her age, she was still just a child after all.

So like a child she offered her pinky finger and with a tilt of her head and teary eyes.

"Promise?"

Who can say no to such an angel? That's why Lara pressed her pinky finger against Shirahoshi's naturally.

"Of course, it's a promise."

She didn't see the glint in the kings eyes by then.

"Oh if it's a boat then there is no problem, but can you stay with Shirahoshi for a few more days? I know it is not my place to ask this from my daughter's savior, but..."

Asked the king solemnly.

"Hmmm...why not, I am not in a hurry."

"Yay!"

Lara was too preoccupied by an excited Shirahoshi to pay attention to the king who was humming happily.

.

.

.

"You know, I just asked for a canoe...not this!"

An astonished Lara, a curious Shirahoshi, and a smoking Jinbe looking around like he didn't care about anything were in the sea forest. In front of them was standing a smug king and a fishman exuding pride who introduced himself as Den.

What Lara was pointing at was a Jet boat by the side.

It looked imposing, the length on the longer side for a jet boat, all black with thunder motifs running by the sides, the color electric blue, inside the large cockpit was a confortable looking race chair but nothing to stir in front of it, only three Log poses inbedded at the front. In the back there was a large wind break and two jet propulsors.

Yeah! it was badass!

"Yeah I know the feeling! this baby is a treasure! not to brag but the best shipwrights, metallurgists and engineers inside firshman island came together, and even for us it was a masterpiece!"

Started Den excitedly, looking at the jet boat like a proud father, before turning around to look at Lara.

"I heard you ate a devil fruit that can make electricity, so we made this boat in a way that only you can use, there is only one rechargeable battery for the fridge and anti-theft mechanism, as for moving the boat it all depends on you..."

And he started showing around and explaining to her how to use it, how she need to inject electricity through her feet in different ways to execute commands, it even has mini-gun that can be hidden on the front and retractable wings by the side for a momentary flight.

"Finally, not only is this a boat, but is also a sub-marin."

While Lara was sitting on the chair, he instructed her to activate a command.

Suddenly a glass window cover the top of the cockpit before retracting again at her command.

Lara stood up, contemplated for a moment then nodded toward the king with a smirk.

"Yeah! I'll take it!"

Lara won't say hypocritical words like she doesn't deserve this and all that.

If it was before it was created, perhaps she would argue, but now it was too late, this jet boat could only be moved with her Goro Goro no mie.

So she just accept it thankfully.

Everyone smiled, even Jinbe had a slight smirk at that.

"So what do you want to name it?"

Asked Den, for a shipwright a boat was not complete without a name.

"A name huh?"

After thinking about it carefully, she smirked.

"The Tempest!"

.

.

.

After a week of her stay in Fishman Island, it was time for Lara to set off, and was already by the gates with the Tempest ready by her side.

In front of her were the royal family and their guards, Jinbe and some citizen.

Shirahoshi was looking at her with reluctant eyes, the king and his sons with friendly gazes, Jinbe with warm annoyance, and the citizen with approval, they didn't know her well and they were far from starting to accept humans, but for someone who was welcomed so warmly by their beloved rulers, they can give them their blessings without second thoughts.

"See you again?"

She offered Jinbe her right fist, who after looking at it for a moment bumped with her offering a smirk of his own.

There was no need for more words.

Turning her eyes toward a teary eyed princess, she jumped and flicked her forehead.

"Ouch!"

She ignored the pouting Shirahoshi, turned around waving at them.

"See ya!"

And without a second look, she jumped on the Tempest's seat and closed the cockpit.

""See you gain!""

The two propulsors emitted a dazzling blue light before the boat took off with great speed, leaving behind a waving crowd.

The place turned silent after that.

"With this, Ryugu Kingdom will finally find quiet for a while."

Said Jinbe in mock relief.

No one brought it.

.

.

.

"YAAAHOOOO!THIS GUY IS THE BEST!"

This was perhaps the hundredth time Lara screamed these words while looking at the rapidly fading aquatic scenery and sitting comfortably inside the tempest.

She didn't even know how much time passed or how much distance she moved, but with her speed it must have been a lot and she was not in a hurry to come to surface. First, if she need to eat, all she has to do is open the fridge to her right. Second if she need to sleep, she could sleep without worry thanks to the anti-theft mechanism that will zap anything that touch the boat. And lastly she doesn't need air, after all Enel survived the vacuum of the moon let alone her inside the Tempest.

So Lara was in no hurry to make it to the surface and was simply enjoying life inside the Tempest and enjoying the scenery.

And not till she got bored, did she decide to make her way up and the Tempest was like a torpedo in her hands.

The more she was near the light , the more excited she became.

And with a splash, the boat started flying up and when it reached it maximum height, the cockpit was opened and Lara punched toward the sky with both fists.

"YEAAAAAAAAHHH!"

But what she didn't know, is that, troubles were waiting for her down below...

.

.

.

Whitebeard was content sitting on his gigantic chair and looking at his sons feasting happily below.

Every day looking at the wind brought by the new generation, the strongest man in the world, was really happy.

After all he was old, and looking at the future generation is one of his most exciting passe-time. Like this rising new rookie.

Portgas D. Ace!

The kid just came into the grand line and already Looks promising, Refusing the title of a shishibukai only made him look more cheeky.

Just to Whitebeard's liking.

If only it was less boring, it would be a perfect day.

Perhaps the heaven heard his prayer, or perhaps fate just wanted to toy with him, because just as he thought that he wanted some excitement, he heard it.

"YEAAAAAAAAHHH!"

It was feint, but everyone heard the high pitched yell and looked toward the sky.

There up above, a black dot, was heading directly toward them at high speed.

After a while they could see it, a black jet boat, and those who had a good eyesight could even make out a pretty girl with blue hair shooting excitedly.

The girl looked down and her lovely blue eyes met their.

"Eh?"

Said the girl.

""Eh?""

Said the crew.

Before a moment of silence and then.

"GET AWAY!"

No one knew who screamed but they all scrambled away.

Before the boat crashed, Whitebeard waved his big hand wreating a strong breeze reducing the boat's falling speed by a lot, so when it crashed down, started barreling and then coming to a stop crashing on the railing, it didn't do great damage.

Everyone looked at the jet boat with flabbergasted expression and weapons raised.

"Ouf!"

Came a cute moan, before a teen crawled from under the upside down boat.

She looked fine, with dirt all over, but fine.

She looked around in confusion, pausing briefly after seeing the amused Whitebeard and with a knock on her forehead, one eye closed and tongue sticking out...

"Sorry, Tehee!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own One Piece**

 **I don't own any other reference**

 **I Don't own anything**

 **I'm broke!**

"I told you, I am sorry! you should just accept my apologize, give me some words of confort and some meat to eat and then send me off with a smile, you brutes!"

Marco, Jozu, Thatch, Vista and everyone else were looking at the flailing girl bound with rope to the front mast unimpressed.

"And why would we do that?"

Asked a skeptical Marco.

"Of course because I'm a cute, harmless little girl!"

And she replied as if it was a matter of fact.

Yeah, they were all unimpressed.

"Look here, little girl, people don't just crash down on the boat of the Whitebeard Pirates and expect us to let them go just like that!"

Marco was starting to lose patience.

"Eh? you're talking as if it was everyday occurrence, does it rain boats everyday here?"

She looked at him as if he was an idiot.

He Marco the Phoenix, was looked at by a little girl like he was an idiot.

Looking around he could tell that everyone was suppressing their laughter.

"haah!"

He calmed himself down, but still had a vein on his forehead.

"Little girl! do you understand your situation?!"

"Yah...don't yell. I'm so scared. brute. wolf. bad guy."

Replied Lara in a monotone.

"If you wanna fight! I'll give you a fight!"

Jozu was forced to restrain a fuming Marco.

"Mah!Mah! Marco calm down!"

Said the amused Vista before addressing the faux scared girl.

"Little girl, I never heard of you before, what's your name and what's your occupation?"

Asked vista curiously.

"Cadis D. Lara and I'm a pirate!"

Said Lara proudly.

Hearing her name, Whitebeard who was looking at them in amusement gave her a second look.

'A D. huh...'

"And how come you crashed on the Moby Dick?"

"I just came out from Fishman Island, was enjoying myself too much and didn't see you in front of me."

Said Lara with a bored tone.

Vista thought that this is a fearless little girl, and wasn't the only one.

After all, she may perhaps be the only person who would crash in front of Whitebeard pirates and pull a joke on them(He still didn't know Luffy).

And vista could feel that this girl was quite strong. How much? he didn't know but she was strong and he was sure his father and some of the others here could also feel it.

"Aren't you afraid we would kill you or worst?"

He asked genuinely curious, with little underlying threat trying to test her, not like they would really do anything to her, the Whitebeard pirates weren't lowlifes, and they really thought that her crashing down was simply an accident so there was no enmity.

"kill me or worst?"

She looked at them amused and said dismissively.

"Nah! since the start I didn't feel any killing intent, but..."

Suddenly the atmosphere changed, her eyes became sharp and the air around heavy.

"If you really want to kill me or worst."

Those with little will power begin to sweat and some even knelt down.

And those not affected were astonished, even Whitebeard opened his eyes in surprise.

"Try me."

She finished with a smirk and low tone.

Silence fell inside the Moby Dick.

"Gurararara!"

It was broken by the laughter of Whitebeard, who after a while looked at her with intense eyes.

"Little girl, you've got quite the courage!"

Even looking into his eyes, she didn't flinch.

"You said, try me?"

When Whitebeard stood up, his shadow covered her completely.

"Then let me try you!"

.

.

.

'This is impossible'

On a deserted island was a crowd standing there looking at a giant with a fluttering white coat standing in front of a teen lying on the ground with Bruises all over her body and blood coming out of her mouth.

And for the up-tenth time, the one who they were just calling little girl, stood up with difficulty and while being surrounded by blue lightening all over her body, she charged again, the majority of the people here couldn't even see her moving.

"HAAAAAH!"

BOOM!

When she brought her sword down, people where blinded by the blue lightening that occurred.

"To think that she would have eaten the Goro Goro no mie..."

Said Marco in astonishment and wasn't the only one.

They watched as Lara was sent flying once more, they no longer kept counting how many time this happened.

"Forget about her fruit, her swordsmanship isn't weak at all."

Said vista by the side, she wasn't quite at his level and perhaps would never be, but if you add the use of devil fruit...

And she was young.

"She is still inexperienced but it won't take her much time to be at our level, look at her haki."

Said Jozu, and no one denied it.

They simply stared at Lara who climbed back up once again.

The fire in her eyes never wavered, she still had that smirk on her face and everyone looking couldn't help but look at her with approval.

"You still can stand up?"

Standing there, Whitebeard Was looking at her imposingly.

At his question, Lara looked at him and her grin widened.

"You still can stand up, you ask?Haha..."

She started laughing and she looked really happy.

"Do you know when was it I ate the Goro Goro no mie?"

She looked at him in the eyes and asked as if they were having a normal chat.

Whitebeard didn't reply, he had the feeling that he should listen to her, and that he would understand a lot hearing what she had to say.

"Eight years old! it was when I was an eight years old powerless little girl who was bullied all the time, that changed into an existence that can kill someone with a simple touch."

Her eyes looked nostalgic.

"Do you know how surreal It felt?! how much exhilarating it was?! how much I felt like a god?!"

Stopping here, her eyes became fierce.

"Do you know how Scary it was?"

Those words were said in a low tone, so low it was hard to hear. But they resonated with everyone there and all of them understood what she felt, some more than others.

And they resonated with Edward Newgate the most.

He who is acknowledged as the strongest man in the world.

He who can destroy an island with a single punch.

How could he not know her feelings?

"And you ask me if I can still stand up?! of course I will still stand up!Just to feel that I am still a human!Just to feel that powerlessness! I will stand up again, again and again!"

Everyone could tell she was really happy, that some weight has been lifted somewhere.

"However..."

(One Piece OST - Luffy Moukout)

Then she became serious, her eyes turned from ocean blue to a luminescent light blue, and the lightening around her body started intensifying.

"I can Accept that I am powerless, I can accept that I have no chance to beat you."

A blue beam connected from her body to the sky before dissipating.

And in it's place stood a giant blue women with Greek clothes that looked like Lara but her eyebrows and hair were erect, Lightening was erratically flying around her, and the sound of thunder was deafening.

The onlooker couldn't help close their eyes and the weaker of them were sent back.

"WHAT I CAN'T ACCEPT IS THE FACT THAT YOU DIDN'T EVEN TAKE A STEP BACK FROM THE START!"

While raising her hand, she sent her haoshoku vibrate within every soul around sending some of them into dark unconsciousness.

"SO TAKE THAT STEP BACK FOR ME!"

Lara cried sending her palm forward.

What ensured from their collision was a storm of blue lightening that even people like Marco and Vista had to shield their eyes with their arms while crouching.

After everything calmed down, what was left was an unconscious Lara face planted on the ground, and Whitebeard who, for the first time since they started was forced to move back, leaving a trail with his feet.

Silence.

Then...

"GURARARARA!"

Whitebeard was laughing.

Marco, Jozu and every Commander were grinning.

Looking at the unconscious kid in front of him, Whitebeard was grinning with approval.

'Cadis D. Lara, where you telling me that I am no monster?'

He couldn't help the touch of warmth in his eyes.

Yeah... He really was liking this new generation...


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own One Piece**

 **I don't own any other reference**

 **I Don't own anything**

 **I'm broke!**

One day later, the commanders of the Whitebeard pirates where feasting atop the deck.

"Who would have thought that little kid to be this fierce?"

Said Marco while grinning.

By now even if they adresse Cadis D. Lara as a little kid, no one wouldn't show her respect.

Not only because was she strong, more so because she was unyielding.

And the fact that even their father acknowledge her, was even more of a reason.

"Yeah! I would even like to compare notes with her on swordsmanship."

Vista was really looking forward to it.

"Hmmm...Is she that strong with a sword?"

Asked Jozu, he was a brute that only knows how to use his fist.

"She still has some flaws here and there, but she is strong, yes."

Taking a bite of his meat, his eyes turned thoughtful.

"Forget about me, I think even Mihawk would look forward to exchanging a few moves with her."

This got the attention from all of them.

"But how come she isn't known? with her strength she should be a supernova, and one of the most prominent of them."

Asked Haruta the question in everyone's mind.

"Perhaps we should look around if she appeared somewhere."

Said Jozu.

"Nah, you would waste your time, I didn't appear anywhere other than Fisherman Island."

Said a new voice.

"Perhaps you are right."

Replied Jozu while nodding his head.

...

Everyone stilled.

Looking around they spotted a blue haired girl, with a tank top and shorts still having bandage here and there and eating from Marco's meat like she was there all along.

""Where did you come from!""

"MY MEAT!"

Everyone ignored a fuming Marco and were looking at the casual Lara flabbergasted.

"Yah! took a good nap!"

Said Lara while stretching happily.

""Don't change the subject!"

"HAHAHA!"

While everyone were still yelling at Lara, Vista was laughing his ass off.

"So, you were curious about me?"

She asked them with mischievous eyes.

"Yeah! How come we don't know of you? But first are you really ok? leaving the bed so soon?"

Asked Marco still a little annoyed, but like the gentleman he is, he still asked about her well being.

But Lara didn't know he was a gentleman, so she looked at him in shock.

"You!Asking about my well being?! Who are you?! Where is the bad guy from yesterday?!"

Jozu was having a hard time keeping Marco at bey.

"No, really are you feeling ok?!"

This was Vista, and since she knows he is a gentleman, she didn't dwell on it.

"Mah, not only was I always able to heal fast, but ever since I ate Goro-chan it has become even more so."

No one asked about Goro-chan.

"As for were do I come from? I come from a Sky island, and only came down recently."

That explain a lot of think.

Then she looked at vista, speculatively.

"You must be Flower Sword Vista, right?"

"Being known by a beautiful lady is my honor."

Vista touched his moustache playfully.

"Hmmm...Jinbe mentioned you when talking about the strongest swordsmen in the world."

At this everyone gave her a look.

"You know Jinbe?"

Asked Namur, as a fishman, he knows that Jinbe won't make friends with a human easily.

"Yeah! we traveled for a while together and had a lot of fun! that sweet guy must already be missing me!"

Looking at her grin, everyone thought one thing...

'Jinbe sweet?!'

"Anyway, he said you were one of the strongest swordsman in the world."

Lara was looking at him with sparkling eyes.

"Yes, but you know seeing your sword yesterday, I can't help but feel like something amiss, like you skipped the basics and directly started cutting steel."

Vista was really curious, he never saw someone using a sword in such a messed up way.

"Basics? I don't know, my master was not a swordsman but a lancer just Like Jiru here, so I had to learn how to use a sword by my own."

Said Lara casually. But her words made everyone, especially Vista flabbergasted. Even if they don't know about swords, they at least still know that for Lara to reach her level of strength, she must be something else...

"You! Do you want me to teach you?"

Vista was looking at her seriously, he couldn't let such an unrefined gem go to waste...

"Really?! I would love to!"

Lara was really happy now, she really loved the sword so much, but every time she swung Kurikara, she felt something missing, like she was eating her favorite dish with her left hand, she Would still enjoy eating but couldn't help the annoyance she felt at the discomfort.

For a long time now she wanted to have someone guide her to the right path, she felt that she had already gone to much astray, and having Vista to teach her was not worse than having mihawk himself as a teacher, after all he might not be as strong, but his basics won't be anything less than the best swordsman in the world.

Everyone could tell that Vista was quite happy to find such a good student.

"Yo, Vista found a good student to bully around!"

Marco smirked at them.

"Nah, he found a student to help him bullying you."

Lara returned the smirk haughtily.

"As if!"

Said Marco disdainfully.

"Nah, this time you lost Marco."

The one who said that was a smiling Thatch.

"Oi, Thatch on who's side are you?"

Marco had a betrayed look.

Thatch looked at him as if he was an idiot.

"On the cute side of course."

Everyone started laughing and quipping, everyone was enjoying themselves.

The atmosphere was broken by a guff voice.

"Marco, Bring the kid."

Everyone became silent.

"Yes, Oyaji!let's go pipsqueak"

"Yeah, wait a second."

Lara didn't forget to finish her piece of meat before standing up.

.

.

.

Lara was standing in front of Witebeard who was sitting inside his carters, with medical equipment attached to his arms and two nurses tending to him.

Showing her his vulnerable side, said a lot about what this talk was about.

"I see that you were enjoying yourself."

Lara returned his smirk.

"I make a note to always enjoy myself."

She said it like it was a fact, and Witebeard couldn't help approve.

"So you must know why, I invited you here."

Looking at her in the eyes, Witebeard didn't mince his words.

"Become my son, Cadis D. Lara."

Those words had a lot of weight behind them.

'Son huh...'

It's not like the wihtebeard pirates didn't have women in their ranks, forget about the nurses in front of Lara, there were still others like Whitey Bay and Elmy.

But like every pirate was equal in front of the sea, every son of whitebeard was equal in front of him.

Whitebeard has seen it all by now, he saw women and men rise and fall, so he won't discriminate in his old age.

That would be silly.

So he wants Cadis D. Lara to join his family, he really started liking this kid by now, and he was too worried about her to let her leave like that.

Cadis D. Lara's adventure were really messed up.

She just came out of her island and she already made her way toward the new world.

It may look amazing to ignorant people, but in truth it was not a good thing.

Here in the new world being strong wasn't enough, if Whitebeard drop a stone in the streets, he would hit dozen so called strong people.

If she was born in the new world, it would have been ok, she would have grown up understanding how things work here and have people look after her.

But she didn't have that privilege, she was a clueless reckless child with too little experiences.

What is worst, she ate one of the most legendary fruits, making a lot of people desire her powers.

If she was as strong as Mihawk, there would have been no problem, she would have been able to roam freely without care, but Lara was far from that level.

That's why Whitebeard invited Lara in his family, because he likes her guts and for her own protection.

As for Lara, she didn't mind joining, in the first place she never intended to become a captain and was looking to join a crew, at first she thought she would join some rookie, but her journey had been too messed up for that.

What's with the first pirate she saw after falling from the sky was Jinbe, and when she just left him, she found herself falling in front of Whitebeard...

So she wasn't against joining the Whitebeard pirates, not even a day and they already have warmed up to her and was enjoying each other's compagnie, so accepting them as her brothers didn't ring wrong in her ears.

Not to mention, she already accepted Vista as a teacher...

"Hmmm...where should I put the tattoo?"

At that everyone inside the room were grinning.

.

.

.

That night, the Whitebeard pirates were celebrating on top of the deck.

"Hey, kid you should drink sake, if you are a pirate!"

Said a grinning Marco.

Lara gave him a frightened like rabbit look, with tears and trembling limbs.

"Uncle, you want to get me drunk and do bad things to me? Pervert!"

At this everyone gave Marco the glare, and he had a look of frightened realization.

"Wha!NO!WAIT!"

But everyone kept glaring and an awkward silence fell.

It was broken however by a laughing Lara on all four hitting the hard wood with her fist.

"Hahahaha! If you could see your face! It was priceless!"

Marco became enraged, took her head under his arms and started rubbing his fist on top of it.

"You little imp! you're trying to ruin my reputation!"

"Ah! let me go you brute! this is sexual harassement, I'll sue you! and what reputation?! you're just a perverted uncle!"

"You!"

Looking at the two, every single person there was laughing, even Whitebeard had a grin.

"So Lara, which ship are you going to sail on?"

Asked Thatch even if he already knows the answer, to be honest every commander there would want to have Lara sail with them, not only was she strong, but she was also a lovable social butterfly, they won't get bored for sure.

"Vista's, of course! my sword needs a lot of refining!"

No one was surprised, in this world every real swordsman is a maniac that would take every single opportunity to improve.

"Hmmm...then we will sail tomorrow, get your stuffs ready."

Said Vista seriously.

"What's the rush Vista! it's a banquet don't spoil the mood!"

And with that last statement from Marco, the festive mood resumed once again , after all not everyday they have a new family member to celebrate.

Lara was also enjoying herself, however from time to time she would glance at a rotund dark skinned man, eating cherry pies.

Marshal D. Teach.

Lara really didn't know what to do about him.

He was with the Whitebeard pirates for far too long, she couldn't just go to Whitebeard and say that your son is going to betray you, that was ridiculous.

And she also wasn't going to monitor his movement all the time, she didn't even remember much about how he betrayed, she only remembered that he stabbed a crew member for the Yami Yami no Mi.

Who was it he stabbed?

What did that devil fruit look like?

What were the circumstances?

She didn't remember at all.

Lara really can't remember much after all those years, but since she now was a Whitebeard pirate, she should do her best to stop those things from happening.

But the problem in this world is that fate plays a large role here.

Roger would have died at the hands of Shiki the Golden Lion if not for that fated storm.

Not to mention Luffy, who's fate is ridiculous.

Escaping Enies Lobby, Impel down and Marin Ford.

Going inside the territory of one of the Yonko and making it out alive.

No, this world's fate is ridiculous, and Lara has the feeling that the war of the strongest, one of the most important turning point in this era of pirates will happen no matter what...


End file.
